Recently, various display devices, including information display devices, for displaying information to users have been used. Since these display devices are used in combination with various cameras, sensors, and the like, various information about things are automatically and/or manually provided to users.
However, all of these display devices are limited to a two-dimensional information display that provide a screen that may be perceived visually by all users, in particular, that allow may be recognized only due to light.